Welcome back !
by Darwin20
Summary: Breakdown est mort, tué par Arachnide. Qui de mieux pour le remplacer auprès de Knock Out que Starscream? Même si celui-ci n'a pas l'air enchanté...


_Me revoilà avec cette fois-ci ma première fic sur TFP. _

_Je l'ai écrite pour Shade-Lady, qui m'a très gentiment dédiée une de ses fic (je vous les conseille si vous aimez voir Starscream souffrir) et qui voulait une fic avec du Knock Out x Starscream, donc moi aussi, je te dédie celle-ci ^^._

_ Alors à la base ça aurait dû être du KO x Starscream mais mon cerveau à dérivé et il y a peut être, en tout, 4 ou 5 lignes qui en contiennent. Et encore. Sorry. Enfin bref =D  
_

_C'est quand même la première fois que j'écris un truc aussi long.  
_

_Alors évidement je ne possède pas ces personnages, ce qui est pas plus mal, et si je touchais quelque chose en l'écrivant ça se saurait.  
_

_Bonne lecture :)  
_

* * *

Starscream avait été capturé. Ou, tout du moins, c'était là la conclusion à laquelle il avait abouti après s'être réveillé à bord du Nemesis sans aucune idée du _comment_, et encore moins du _pourquoi, _il s'y trouvait.

Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était qu'il était en un seul morceau et pas trop amoché. Déjà un bon point. Quoique. Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille raisons qui expliqueraient le fait qu'il respire encore. Alors, soit les Decepticons avaient décidés de prendre soin de leurs prisonniers, soit Megatron voulait s'occuper personnellement de son cas après que qu'il ai pris la poudre d'escampette. A choisir, il préférait la première option, bien qu'elle soit peu probable. Pas probable du tout même.

Ses craintes se concrétisèrent quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque deux gardes entrèrent dans la pièce mal éclairée où était enfermé l'ex Commandant en Second, attrapèrent chacun un de ses bras et le tirèrent hors du cachot. Définitivement pas la première option.

Les gardes traînèrent Starscream dans les dédales de couloirs du vaisseau, tournant à droite, à gauche, puis à droite, continuant tout droit et reprenant encore à gauche… Starscream allait finir par en avoir le tournis. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment où ils allaient. La salle de commandes du Nemesis, ou « L'endroit le plus susceptible d'abriter Megatron en pleine journée ». Que Primus lui vienne en aide !

Manifestement Primus était débordé ce jour là car les trois robots arrivèrent devant la salle de contrôle sans embûches, et bien trop vite au goût de Starscream. La large porte en métal s'effaça d'elle même pour les laisser entrer et les gardes intimèrent à leur prisonnier d'avancer, le poussant à l'intérieur.

Contrairement au reste du vaisseau continuellement plongé dans une semi obscurité, cette pièce était illuminée par les dizaines d'écrans luminescents qui faisaient office de murs, rependant des ombres et des rais colorés sur le sol métallique. Starscream avait toujours apprécié cette salle, mais aujourd'hui, sachant qu'il risquait de ne pas en ressortir vivant, elle lui paraissait avoir beaucoup moins de charme.

Une fois ses yeux habitués à cette soudaine luminosité qui l'avait quelque peu agressé, il leva son regard, apercevant Megatron debout au centre de la pièce et Soundwave, comme toujours, à ses côtés.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau dans un grincement froid, laissant apparaître un robot rouge vif qui posa son regard sur Starscream avant de se tourner vers son chef :

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, Lord Megatron ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

Starscream tiqua. Knock Out était réellement la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir ici, dans cette pièce. Cela signifiait clairement qu'il allait passer un très, _très_ mauvais quart d'heure en compagnie du Lord Decepticon et que le médecin était là pour éviter qu'il ne passe l'arme à gauche trop vite au goût de ce même Lord. Megatron se tourna vers son ancien Second et lança d'une voix dénuée d'émotions :

- Alors Starscream, tu es bien silencieux, tu n'es pas content de revenir parmi les Decepticons ? Non ? Eh bien moi si, j'en suis ravi Starscream. Ravi !

Le robot frissonna en entendant les propos ironiques de celui qui avait été son maître. Il allait payer très cher sa traîtrise. La voix reprit, imperturbable :

- Vois-tu, mon but premier était de te ramener ici pour te remettre quelque peu dans le « droit chemin », on ne quitte pas les Decepticons et leur chef sans un minimum d'explications, n'est ce pas Starscream ? Mais il y a eu un… incident, pour ainsi dire.

Il fit une pause, observant l'effet de son bref discours sur Starscream. Il était manifestement terrifié, attendant le moment où les mots laisseraient place aux coups. Il allait être déçu.

- Breakdown est mort, c'est dommage, annonça t'il comme il aurait annoncé qu'il allait pleuvoir. Knock Out va maintenant avoir besoin d'un nouveau coéquipier. J'ai pensé que tu serais très certainement volontaire. N'est ce pas ?

Knock Out ne cilla pas, regardant Megatron puis Starscream avec son détachement ordinaire.

- Je... Quoi ? un cri involontaire avait passé les lèvres du prisonnier.

Il savait qu'il aurait du s'estimer être heureux de rester en vie, mais la perspective de collaborer avec le médecin avait jeté un froid. Non pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, non loin de là. Disons qu'il ne savait seulement pas comment Breakdown avait fait pour le supporter toutes ces années, voilà tout. Et ce dernier n'était manifestement plus là pour le lui expliquer.

- Soit tu vas travailler avec Knock Out, soit c'est la mort. Tu as beaucoup de chance, je te laisse le choix… Vas-y, choisi.

Starscream regarda Knock Out cherchant n'importe quoi dans son regard qui l'inciterait à travailler avec lui. Mais la seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était que, clairement, la mort de Breakdown ne l'avait profondément affecté, vu le manque total de réaction quand Megatron avait parlé de le remplacer. Au moins, ne s'en plaindrait-il pas continuellement, si jamais il devenait son équipier. Donc c'était ça ou la mort, hein ? Alléchantes propositions !

- Je… je vais travailler avec Knock Out.

Un large sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres du robot en question ainsi que sur celles de Megatron.

Starscream connaissait ce sourire, le sourire malsain qu'arborait le Lord quand il était particulièrement fier de ce qu'il avait fait, ou allait faire, dans les catégories « torture, meurtre, destruction, répandre le mal, déclarer une guerre, tuer Optimus, lancer une attaque sanglante et inutile contre les Autobots sous prétexte d'un ennui profond », rayer la/les mention(s) inutiles.

Et plus le robot regardait les deux optiques rouges du chef Decepticons qui lui faisait face, plus il se disait que le tuer n'avait jamais été une option. Pas que Megatron tienne à lui, la bonne blague !, plutôt que cela ne le distrairait pas, ou pas assez, pour qu'il éteigne le Spark de son Ex Second.

Megatron soupira. Le choix de son ancien Commandant était tellement prévisible, Starscream était un lâche avec, pour but ultime, rester en vie. Il avait déjà donné des ordres à Knock Out, rester à voir si celui-ci les suivrait.

- Maître, permettez vous que je retourne travailler ? Avec mon nouvel assistant, bien sûr, demanda avec une politesse exagérée le médecin.

Le Lord fit un signe de la main signifiant clairement « Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux avec lui, je n'en ai plus rien à faire maintenant » et Knock Out sortit de la salle en trainant derrière lui un Starscream abasourdi et manifestement choqué.

Non ... Non mais c'était quoi cette blague ? Il avait été Commandant de l'Air sur Cybertron puis promu au rang de Commandant en Second à bord du Nemesis, il avait même été chef autoproclamé des Decepticons pendant plusieurs mois avant de s'exiler pour conserver un reste de dignité et là, il devenait, totalement contre son gré !, l'assistant de Knock Out ! On se fichait de lui ! Travailler avec Knock Out ! Enfin _avec, _plutôt _à la place de _Knock Out, comme si cet idiot faisait quelque chose d'utile pendant ses journées ! De ce qu'il se souvenait de ces passages à l'infirmerie du vaisseau, il devait plus sa survie à son système immunitaire qu'aux prouesses médicales de cet incapable.

Le médecin ne paru pas faire attention au fait que son nouvel équipier soit plus que réticent à le suivre et continua sa marche vers l'infirmerie et son laboratoire, lieux où Starscream passerait bientôt le plus clair de son temps, _en sa compagnie._

Une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer les deux Decepticons, se refermant aussitôt après eux.

Knock Out s'avança dans la salle et s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur, regardant un Starscream perdu dans ses pensées en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas parler ? Soit, il ouvrirait la discussion :

- Je pense que tu devrais me remercier.

- Hein ? De quoi ?

Le robot rouge leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es en vie parce que _j'ai_ demandé à Megatron de te prendre comme coéquipier. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais en ce moment même dans cette salle, allongé sur cette table et probablement assez mal en point – ou mort.

Il désigna la salle d'opération d'un signe de la tête avant de se passer la main sur le visage dans un geste fatigué. Aucune gratitude. Starscream enchaîna, manifestement pas convaincu par ce que lui avait dit Knock Out :

- Oh. Et tu m'as sauvé… comme ça ? Sans arrières pensées ? Sans intérêts personnels ? Par pure… grandeur d'âme ? Je ne te savais pas si généreux !

Knock Out haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- Tu ne sais pas tout de moi. Mais pour ne rien te cacher, et ainsi démarrer notre collaboration sur des bases saines, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Disons que j'ai eu le choix. Toi ou un Insecticon comme assistant.

Il fit semblant de peser le pour et le contre avec ses mains avec un air concentré avant d'être stoppé par un Starscream apparemment furieux :

- Oui, et moi _disons_ que j'ai eu le choix entre toi et _la mort_, merci !

Il se renfrogna, croisa les bras dans une attitude puérile et détourna son regard de Knock Out. Celui-ci soupira, il savait que Starscream pouvait être vraiment, _vraiment_ chiant, et il le connaissait assez bien pour pouvoir dire qu'il n'était aujourd'hui même pas à 5% de ses capacités. Il allait falloir qu'il pose les bases maintenant ou il risquait de commettre un meurtre sous peu.

Il prit le ton le plus calme qu'il avait en réserve et commença :

- Bon. Tu sais, tu n'as que deux possibilités. Soit tu m'aides, soit tu attends patiemment qu'un miracle se produise et fasse que tu puisses te téléporter loin d'ici. Alors, force-toi un peu, fais semblant d'être content de revenir, fais comme si tu étais heureux d'être là et de me revo-

- Comment est mort Breakdown ?

Le médecin fronça les sourcils. Même en cherchant, il n'arrivait pas à percevoir la logique entre la question de Starscream et ce qu'il avait dit juste avant. Enfin, il avait apprit depuis longtemps que tout ce que disait l'ancien Second n'était pas toujours d'une logique sans faille.

Il répondit :

- Arachnide.

- Ah… Elle est probablement la plus grande source de problèmes sur cette planète. Après Optimus Prime.

Knock Out sourit. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas perdu Starscream finalement.

Ce dernier s'était vite désintéressé du médecin pour aller observer différents flacons colorés renfermant des mixtures tout sauf attirantes sur une étagère au fond de la pièce. Il passa un de ses longs doigts fins sur les fioles, regardant quelques étiquettes. Puis, au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité à Knock Out, Starscream se retourna brusquement vers lui, faisant _accidentellement _tomber et se rependre sur le sol une potion vert pomme, et apparemment corrosive à en juger par le trou qui se formait sur le plancher. Le nouvel assistant sembla plutôt fier de lui et laissa le médecin se précipiter sur le liquide qui s'étalait de plus en plus en essayant de l'éponger tant bien que mal.

- Non mais fais gaffe ! C'était important ça, j-

- Si c'était tellement important à tes yeux, tu n'avais qu'à l'écrire sur l'étiquette, j'aurais fais attention.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un geste du bras qui eu pour résultat d'envoyer deux autres fioles rejoindre la première sur le sol.

-Oups.

- Tu le fais exprès en plus ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie et on va devoir travailler ensemble, donc, s'il te plaît, mets y du tien, OK ? Sois sympa.

D'après les ordres de Mégatron, c'était _lui_ qui était censé rendre la vie de Starscream infernale et, si possible, le rendre assez faible mentalement, histoire de le faire coopérer docilement, pas _l'inverse_ !

- Bien, de quoi veux tu qu'on parle ? demanda l'ex Commandant.

- On ne parle pas, on travaille. Aide moi à réparer ce que tu as fait.

Starscream afficha un air sceptique. Depuis quand est-ce que Knock out aimait travailler ? Les fidèles de Megatron avaient eu droit à un lavage de cerveau pendant son absence ?

_- Excuse moi_ d'essayer d'être agréable. Mais de ce que je me rappelle, tu préférais faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de travailler, _avant. _Alors à moins que l'on ai à aller chercher une relique à l'autre bout de la planète sur ordre de Megatron, que fait-on ?

Knock Out se releva et alla essorer le torchon gorgé de potions multicolores, et maintenant très certainement radioactif, avant de revenir se positionner à côté de Starscream. Ce dernier voulait être invivable ? A son aise, il allait rentrer dans son jeu.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix était passée de froide et teintée de reproches à chaleureuse. Un peu trop chaleureuse même. Si cela était censé détendre Starscream, ça avait plutôt l'effet inverse. Celui-ci répondit précipitamment, la voix légèrement éraillée :

- On va commencer par « éloigne toi de moi, imbécile ».

Knock Out eu un petit rire et passa son bras autour des épaules de Starscream.

- Quels mots ne comprends tu pas dans « éloigne toi » sombre d'idiot ? Et enlève ton bras im-mé-dia-te-ment !

Knock Out rigola franchement cette fois-ci et resserra sa prise alors que l'autre robot luttait pour se dégager.

- Eh ! Knock Out, je ne suis _PAS_ Breakdown ! Si tu pouvais faire ça avec lui, tant mieux, mais pas avec moi ! Maintenant, lâche moi ! C'est un ordre ! Lâche m-

Starscream arrêta subitement de se débattre en voyant les lèvres de Knock Out se rapprocher dangereusement des siennes. Cet idiot n'allait pas l'embrasser quand même ? _Si_ ? Il recommença à se débattre avec ardeur et - merci Primus (qui avait du trouver un peu de temps libre) - réussi à se libérer et à se précipiter vers la porte pour sortir en trombe de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Knock Out hilare.

Starscream ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à bonne distance de l'infirmerie et de son propriétaire pour s'accorder un court instant de repos. Une fois avoir repris son souffle et s'être légèrement calmé, il prit le chemin de ses appartements, seul lieu à peu près sûr dans ce vaisseau de malades, se demandant combien de temps il allait lui falloir pour oublier _ça _et pouvoir regarder Knock Out en face sans avoir envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Dire qu'il était censé travailler avec lui…

Toujours dans ses pensées, il heurta violemment un autre robot qui s'avéra être Soundwave et non pas Knock Out comme Starscream l'avais craint, rendant le bond de trois mètres en arrière qu'il avait fait totalement inutile. Il tenta de continuer d'avancer mais le bras droit de Megatron lui bloqua le passage.

- Je retourne dans mes quartiers Soundwave, laisse moi passer, tenta Starscream, sachant pourtant qu'il n'avait plus aucune autorité dans ce vaisseau et qu'il pourrait s'estimer heureux si Soundwave n'allait pas rapporter à Megatron qu'il n'était pas exactement là où il aurait dû.

Le robot ne bougea pas, se contentant de tendre le bras et de montrer la direction opposée. Starscream essaya de forcer le passage mais l'autre resta campé au milieu du couloir, pointant toujours du doigt l'endroit que venait de quitter Starscream.

Qu'y avait il là bas ? L'infirmerie, le laboratoire, des emmerdes, les quartiers de Knock Out … Il ne savait pas si Soundwave lisait dans ses pensées ou si c'était lui qui avait pensé à voix haute, mais le robot en face de lui hocha la tête à la mention des appartements du médecin.

Non, ça aussi c'était une blague, hein ? Il n'allait pas _en plus _être obligé de partager les quartiers du médecin ! Il ne survivrait pas ! Oh, et ce foutu Soundwave, toujours en face de lui, Starscream était certain que si il avait pu, cet idiot aurait sourit.

Soundwave brisa le silence, répétant partiellement la phrase qu'avait prononcé Megatron quelques heures auparavant:

- « Travailler avec Knock Out »… « C'est la mort ».

Oui, c'était ça, il allait mourir. Comment avait-il pu penser que Megatron allait le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ? Et dire qu'il n'aurait peut être même pas le temps d'écrire son testament, pour insister sur le fait que Knock Out ne devait hériter de _rien._

Dans ses quartiers, Knock Out se remettait de son fou rire en pensant que traumatiser Starscream allait être un divertissement passionnant et que, pour une fois, les ordres donnés par Megatron allaient être un vrai bonheur à exécuter.

* * *

_Je me doute bien que ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Voilà voilà._


End file.
